


We Are All Too Young to Die

by ViaLethe



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [24]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: These three remain, when the dust settles and Troy is populated by ashes and echoes.
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656424
Kudos: 8





	We Are All Too Young to Die

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2020 3 Sentence Ficathon, off the prompt: _Greek Mythology, the people of Troy, these three remain_

She endures; she must, for it is owed - none will remember them if she does not, Hektor and Astyanax, and a person does not die so long as one other remembers them; they live in her and she waits, bitter, for the gods to owe _her_.

He thrives; it is what he knows, this god-blessed son of Aphrodite, winging his way across the oceans, leaving destruction in his wake - always one step ahead, pushed forth on the breath of ghosts; the hope of a dead city.

She dies; it is all she has left to offer, her prophecies and purpose fulfilled, her tormentor tiring and washing his hands of her at last; she breathes her last bathed in the blood of her city’s great enemy, and smiles, and speaks no more.


End file.
